The Cyberqueen
by doctorwhoizcool
Summary: People from all over the world, are disapearing off the face of the earth, only to turn up a day later murdered. when a misterious woman goes missing, the Doctor leaves Amy and Rory to go after her. It's up to Torchwood and the Doctor to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who The CyberQueen**

**Chapter 1**

Strange things were happening all around the world. People were going missing everyday. A group of experts who dealt with strange disappearances and most of all aliens were trying to figure out what was happening.

The group were lead by a tall American man and a tall slim woman with brown hair. The rest of the group was made up of several other people. A slim dark haired welsh woman sat at her computer reading what was on her screen. Over at another desk was a slim dark haired woman flicking through a file that had been place on her desk by a slim blond haired woman.

Over in the medical area another woman also with long blond hair but with glasses examined a body that lay on the table. "Jack!" she shouted. He rushed over along with the others. "What is it?" he said in a very American accent. He picked up a clipboard that hung on the end of the bed. "The results they are impossible. There is nothing that was wrong with him. He was, from what I can see, 100% healthy. So how did he die?" she said. Jack put the clipboard back on the end of the bed and thought to himself. "I don't know Hollie". Jack turned towards the woman with long brown hair. She walked away from the medical area and Jack followed. The others got back to what they were doing. "So what do we do now? We are no closer to solving what's happening" said the brown haired woman. Jack turned to face her "There's always our other plan Hannah" he whispered.

Suddenly the sound of a mobile phone made everyone silent. It was the dead man's phone. Jack picked it up and answered it. "Hello", he said. All that could be heard was a strange sound, which made everyone shiver. "Same as before" the welsh dark haired woman shouted from her desk. Jack hung up and turned towards Hannah, "There's only one person that can help us now" he said. "The Doctor".

A dark hooded figure, walked down the long corridor of Storm Cage Containment Facility. One of the guards stopped the hooded figure. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to stop you there. You have no authority to be here."

"Oh, but I do" said the hooded figure. It produced what looked like a leather covered piece of paper. The guard looked at it carefully. "I'm sorry Madame I didn't realise. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Doctor River Song" said the hooded figure.

"This way Madame." Said the guard as he led her down the corridor towards River Song's cell.

"Doctor Song, you have a visitor." Said the guard. River lay on her bed until the moment she heard that she had a visitor. She jumped up and moved quickly towards the bars of her cell. The guard left River and the hooded figure, and returned to his duty.

"Doctor?" asked River.

"I'm afraid not, River Song."

"How do you know my name?" River asked. The hooded figure lowered the hood, revealing a young, slim, brown haired, woman.

"Your name echoes throughout time and space. The woman who killed a man, the best man you have ever known." She said.

"How could you have possibly known?" demanded River

"We know everything. We hear all. Anyway more to the point, I am looking for the Doctor." River looked confused for a second, before answering

"What makes you sure that I know where he is?" asked River.

"Torchwood's Captain Jack Harkness has demanded that I bring him there. People are going missing only to end up a day or so later, murdered. My own daughter has disappeared, right in front of my eyes. You are the only one that can find him. You always manage to, so now's your chance. By telling me how to find him you can help save many people's lives." Said the woman. River smiled lightly.

"I'll help you find him. Firstly you need to DNA trace him, if that makes any sense." The woman nodded, understanding what River was saying.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. So what else?"

"Well you could use a vortex manipulator to pinpoint his DNA signal, but it's not like you have one…" Said River, pausing when noticing that the woman had one on her left wrist."No way. So does that mean that you are a Time agent?" River asked. The woman shook her head.

"No I'm not, but you are close." She said.

"So who are you then?" Asked River. The woman stepped back and with one click of her fingers, a large, blue, wooden, box materialised behind where she stood. River gasped. "You're a…a…Time Lord. " She stuttered.

"Oi that's Time Lady I'll have you know. I am the last surviving member of what was the royal family of Galifrey. But as I was different to any other Time Lord of Time Lady… well. I had best be off. No doubt that we shall meet again "Said the Time Lady. She walked towards the blue, wooden, box, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Before closing the door, she turned around to face River. "You must not tell the Doctor anything about his meeting. As far as he knows, I don't exist. Trust me." She said. River agreed that she must not tell the Doctor, after all, the female, Time Lady, hadn't met him yet. She closed the blue doors. River watched as the large blue box faded away.

About an hour later, River Song was handed a blue envelope with several stamps on it, addressed to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A tall man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow-tie stepped onto the bus waving what looked like a leather wallet at the bus driver. He then walked towards the seats and sat down next to a slim brown haired woman, who was fiddling with her mobile phone. Soon after the man had sat down a slim ginger haired woman, with an unbelievably short skirt walked on along with a man that was quite tall, who by the looks of it was married with the ginger haired woman. "Two adults to town please". She said as she reached out for a ten pound note she was being handed by her husband. "Four fifty then love" said the bus driver not even looking at her. She handed over the ten pound note and grabbed the change the bus driver had placed into the tray. She along with her husband went and sat down just next to the man wearing the bow-tie. "So Doctor why are we going into town?" she said in a very Scottish accent. The man wearing the bow-tie turned to face her. "Well I thought you and Rory could do with some time alone, you know. Doing something together without me being in the way. Is that ok Amy?" He said to her, as he faced forward again. Amy nodded. The woman sitting next to the Doctor turned to look towards him. He turned just enough to see that she was looking at him, he looked at her eyes. They were strange, not like any human eyes he had seen before. This was something completely different, almost alien. She looked away and looked back at her phone.

The bus was only a few stops from town when a strange sound came from someone's phone. What was it, a crazy ringtone or what? The woman next to the Doctor was worried. She pressed the bell and got ready to get off the bus.

The bus arrived in town and the woman along with the Doctor, Amy, Rory and several other people got off. "Right then" said the Doctor, "You go and have fun and I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours. I'll call you." He said waving a small silver mobile phone around. Amy nodded and grabbed hold of Rory's hand. "See you later then" she said to the Doctor, and walked off with Rory.

The woman who the Doctor had been sat next to on the bus was quickly making her way towards the end of town. He had seen her making her way in that direction so decided to make his way slowly after her. He had a feeling that she wasn't human and if she wasn't then who was she?

She had now reached a long road that headed up into a wood. Why was she heading that way? The Doctor thought to himself. She must have known that he was following her all this way.

In the thick woods the Doctor was ducking under the low branches from the trees when he heard a voice. "Why are you following me?" it said. The Doctor stopped and so did the woman. She slowly turned to face him. "Why are you following me?" she repeated to him. The Doctor didn't know what to say but suddenly came out with "That sound, the sound you heard on the bus, you… you looked worried. I just wanted to know if you were alright." She looked at him and answered "That's not why you followed me. You believe that I am not human". She turned around and started walking again. The Doctor started to follow again. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he said still following her. "I know you were thinking it because I was thinking the same about you". The woman said.

The Doctor and the woman had arrived at a large tree with what looked like a tree house in. "Wow a tree house. I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid". Said the Doctor as he sat on the floor under the tree. He patted the floor gesturing for her to sit next to him. "Who are you?" she said. He looked at her as she sat next to him. "You're eyes they look familiar but I have never met you before". She looked away "Look just tell me who are you, I need to know it's important." She said as she grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand. "I'm…a…Timelord. My name is the Doctor and I'm an alien from…" the woman cut in when the Doctor was mid sentence "Gallifrey." She said. He stared at her straight into her eyes. "How could you possibly know that?" The woman got up and let go of the Doctor's hand. She turned to face the tree they had been sitting under. She scratched it with her bare hands like a tiger scratching a giant scratch post. "You have known me so long and I thought I had lost you." She said almost as she whispering into his ear. "Doctor hold my hands and I will show you who I am". He grabbed both hands tightly. "Doctor" she said using the power of her mind. "My name is Hannah and I'm a female Timelord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor was so shocked he had instantly let go of Hannah's hands and walked backwards slowly away from her. He was so surprised he didn't know how to react. But all that changed all so quickly. A loud sound came from above them. The noise was like the one that was on the bus, but this time it was coming from above them, in the tree house. Hannah quickly climbed the tree not even bothering to use the ladder. The Doctor followed her up the tree but decided to use the ladder.

The sound seemed to be coming from a radio that was sat in the corner of the room. Next to the radio was a big blue police box. The Doctor stared at it "How did you get that here? I parked it half a mile away". Hannah looked at him. "Oh that. That's my TARDIS". The Doctor stared at her open mouthed. "But that looks like my TARDIS, well apart from that bit there. Mine say's ST John's Ambulance there" he said pointing to a spot that was blank. Hannah grabbed the radio that was somehow playing even though the power was off. She pulled a key out of her black leather jacket pocket and put it into the lock. She turned the key and pushed the doors open. She stepped inside the Doctor followed noticing that on the door it says push to open not pull.

Inside the TARDIS the décor was different to his but in some ways it seemed familiar. He had a feeling he had seen this TARDIS before perhaps in a previous regeneration. The TARDIS breathed a green glow cast over the coral surface of the consol. Hannah had dumped the radio on the chair that was next to the consol. she was flicking switches and pulling leavers. The doctor was still looking at the interior trying to work out where he has seen it before. He was so used to the interior of his TARDIS that he couldn't remember where he had seen this interior before. He gave up and wondered over to a small screen that was below the high central column that stretched way above his head. "You've set the co-ordinates for some place near Cardiff centre. But what about Amy and Rory? I'm supposed to be getting back to them." He said as he moved around the consol, towards Hannah, who was sonicing the radio with the Doctor's sonic, trying to make it shut up. She looked up at him and handed the sonic back to him. "Well I suppose we could pick them up on the way. Where were you meeting them again?" she said.

The TARDIS had landed just round the corner from where Amy and Rory were waiting. It was now pouring with rain and both of them were soaked from head to toe. Amy didn't look at all happy when the Doctor turned up ten minutes late. "Where the hell have you been?" she shouted at him. The Doctor looked at her and said "Come on we had better get going. We don't want to miss our trip." He said heading back the way he had came. Amy and Rory followed confused to where he was heading.

"How did you get the TARDIS here?" Amy said as she walked through the doors. She stopped and looked around her. "This isn't the TARDIS" Rory said as he almost walked into the back of Amy. Hannah walked forwards. "Well it's not the Doctor's TARDIS, but it's still a TARDIS." She said. Amy stared open-mouthed at her. Hannah was standing next to the Doctor, so close it was almost as if they were holding hands. "Who's she? Who's TARDIS is it then?" Amy said still staring at her. The Doctor grabbed Hannah's hand. "Well it's her TARDIS and she's a female Timelord." The Doctor and Hannah faced each other, smiled then turned back to face Amy and Rory. Hannah went back to setting the co-ordinates. The Doctor went to follow but Amy stopped him. "I thought you said you were the last of your kind. So who's she to you? A friend? Girlfriend? I mean you were holding hands with her so". She whispered, so Hannah wouldn't be able to hear. He looked straight at Amy and said "We're friends. We went to school together, that's all." The Doctor knew that him and Hannah were more than just friends, but had failed to say anything to Amy and Rory. He wondered over to Hannah and helped her with the leavers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The TARDIS faded into existence and the doors flung open. Firstly out stepped the Doctor, followed by Hannah, Rory and finally Amy. The TARDIS had materialised outside a fairly large country house. "What are we doing here? I thought we were following that strange signal." Said the Doctor. Hannah walked towards the front door of the house. She produced a key, from the inside of her leather jacket and opened the front door. She stepped inside, the Doctor, Amy and Rory following close behind.

Inside the house they stood looking at the beautifully decorated hallway that lead off in two directions. In one direction was a large modern kitchen and in the other was an equally large lounge. Hannah walked towards the lounge and placed her keys on a glass coffee table, before sitting down on a chair. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed her into the room. She gestured for them to sit down, so they did. "Who's house is this?" Said the Doctor, pointing around him. Hannah stood up and looked at the Doctor. "It's mine. Don't worry we will be off again soon. The TARDIS is just re-fuelling on the rift, and I just need to pick up a few things." She said. The Doctor nodded. "You can help yourselves to tea or coffee. I'll just go and get the equipment I need." She walked out of a door in the opposite corner to the door they had come through. The Doctor followed, leaving Amy and Rory to go and make a cup of tea in the kitchen.

Up a small flight of stairs were several rooms including, four bedrooms, a family sized bathroom and a study. There was also another floor above. The Doctor followed Hannah up another flights of stairs into a large attic space. It was almost like Sarah Jane's Attic but much larger and with a lot more alien equipment."Wow impressive. I like the huge space and the amount of alien technology. Cool." He said. Hannah walked over to a large desk that was cluttered with paper. She cleared some of the paper away to find a red laptop hidden underneath. She picked up the laptop along with a mobile phone and an ear piece she had also found under the paper. She put the mobile in her pocket and the earpiece in her ear. The Doctor wasn't interested in what she was doing. He was far too interested in the attic. "Hold this" she said shoving the laptop into the Doctor's hands. He was now wondering what she was doing and was following her like a lost puppy. She was rummaging through a small cardboard box. "Ahh got it" she said, pulling out a long thin silver tube with a red light on the end. She shoved it into her pocket."I knew I had a spare sonic screwdriver somewhere. I kind of exploded the other one." She said smiling, nearly laughing at the image of Jacks face in her head. That was funny. She suddenly remembered the Doctor was in the room and stopped laughing. She walked towards the door and stopped. She turned to face the Doctor. She took the laptop from him. The Doctor smiled and so did she. It was like he knew what she was going to say. She looked deep into his eyes and he did the same. "You know I still love you. After all this time I still love you and I'm just so glad you are still alive." She moved away, and was about to walk out of the door when the Doctor grabbed both of her shoulders, and spun her around to face him."I still love you too. After all this time thinking I was the only Timelord left alive. I now know I'm no longer the only one." He edged closer towards Hannah and she did the same. He kissed her on the lips. He was about to let go but she just pulled him closer, snogging him.

Down stairs Rory was trying to make a cup of tea. "It looks like the one in the TARDIS." Said Amy. She had seen the Doctor use it and so had a vague idea of how to use the alien kettle. "Do you think the Doctor and that woman, Hannah, would like a cup of tea? I'll go and ask". He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Upstairs the Doctor and Hannah had stopped kissing, as they had heard Rory calling their names. The Doctor walked out the door first, now carrying the laptop once more, and Hannah followed after, shutting the door behind her. Rory was standing at the top of the stairs looking at Hannah and the Doctor. "Would you like tea? Amy worked out how to use this alien kettle, like the one in the TARDIS Doctor." The Doctor nodded and so did Hannah. "Yes that kettle, for some reason having two kettles in one kitchen was strange. It was there just after the TARDIS re-built itself. Long story." She said. They walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Amy had managed to successfully make four cups of tea and Hannah found a packet of jammy dodgers. "My favourite" said the Doctor, smiling. They walked into the lounge and sat down. Amy looked up at Hannah. "What signal were you trying to follow?" Amy asked. Hannah took a sip of her tea and placed it on the table next to her keys. "Well that sound that you heard on the bus. Well that sound has something to do with people going missing. Not just from Cardiff but from all over the world." Rory looked at her "But how can a 'ringtone' be connected to people going missing?" The Doctor looked at him after picking up another jammy dodger, and then looked back at Hannah. "Because after they hear the sound once they go missing only to be found murdered. Then the dead person gets a phone call. The sound is played, no speaking just the sound". Hannah shivered. The Doctor looked at her, then Amy and finally Rory. "Well then we had better go and find out where this sound is coming from." He drank the last of his tea, grabbed another jammy dodger and got up. Hannah also got up and walked towards the kitchen to go and wash up the mugs. The Doctor gathered Amy and Rory's mugs and took them through to the kitchen.

Suddenly the sound of 'Written In The Stars' started coming from Hannah's pocket. She pulled out her mobile phone that she had put in her pocket earlier. The Doctor looked at her. "Don't answer it unless you know who it is" he said. She looked at the screen. 'Torchwood' it said across the screen. She pressed the accept button and held it up to her ear."Hello" she said.

"Hello Hannah. Did you find him?" Said Jack. He sounded nervous. Hannah could almost hear him shaking."I did, yes Jack" she said. The Doctor was wondering who she was talking to, until he heard the word Jack."Good because I think we are going to need his help." Jack paused."We've found another body. Also we have a woman who has heard the noise through her phone." Hannah looked worried. Suddenly the signal started to go."Jack! Jack! Are you still there?" She shouted but there was no answer. She was about to put down the phone when a screeching sound came from the other end."No! NO! I'm next" she said."Next for what?" said the Doctor, holding her by the shoulders. Hannah looked at him sadly."The next to die" she said just as Rory and Amy walked into the kitchen. The Doctor brought her closer and hugged her."Don't worry. I'm not going to let that happen to you. I promise." He whispered to her. He let go of her and straightened out his bow-tie. "Right then", he said "Where to now?" He looked at Hannah. She walked out of the room and into the lounge. She picked up the keys that she had placed on the coffee table earlier. She also picked up the red laptop the Doctor had been carrying. She walked back into the kitchen. We're going to Torchwood."

Hannah locked the front door to the house and walked to the TARDIS. She unlocked the TARDIS door and walked inside. The Doctor, Amy and Rory followed.

Hannah placed the laptop on the consol and lifted up the lid. She put the power on and went to type the co-ordinates for Torchwood, Cardiff. The Doctor and Hannah rushed around the consol pressing buttons and pulling leavers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The TARDIS materialized in the main section of the Torchwood hub. The doors flung open and out came Hannah. She was in such a rush she ignored the woman with long black hair, her name was Jodie, and also the woman with long blond hair, her name was Samantha, saying "Hello". Jack walked down from his office. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs, as the Doctor and his two companions walked out of the TARDIS."Jack…" Hannah said shaking nervously. "….I'm next. I heard the ….. sound". Jack looked at her. There was something different about the way she looked. Her eyes had completely changed colour. "But she could do that" Jack thought quietly to himself. He wondered over to the Doctor and shook his hand. He then did the same to Amy and then Rory."Doctor, I'm so glad Hannah managed to find you. We really need all the help we can get, to work out what is going on". He said, in his very American accent. He gestured for the Doctor and his companions to follow him. Hannah didn't follow. Instead she wondered over to her desk and sat down.

Jack took the Doctor and his companions down to the vault, over to where a young woman lay looking at the ceiling."This is Jenny. She heard is one of the women who have heard the sound." Jenny sat up, her eyes looking at them."Wait her eyes, they are red, but so were Hannah's." the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and waived it at the woman. She backed away from the glass and moved into the shadows, at the back of the cell. He put his sonic back into his jacket pocket. "You said Hannah already had red eyes, she's only just heard the sound, meaning that someone or something has sped up the process." He ran out of the vault as fast as his legs could carry him.

Up in the in the main part of the hub Hannah was still sat at her desk, but she was typing, typing at a colossal speed. The Doctor sprinted into the room. "What's wrong?" asked the welsh woman. He dashed over to Hannah, who was still typing. The Doctor pulled his sonic out of his jacket pocket."Gwen I need you and Hollie to work out a way to stop this happening." Jodie and Samantha walked over. "Stop what happening?" Jodie asked. The Doctor waved his sonic around. The tip of it glowing a bright green as it buzzed. "Something's controlling her. Making her do this. I need you to try and block the signal getting to her." He turned the sonic off and placed it back into his pocket. Hannah stopped typing. It was as if they, or whoever they were, had let her go. She lay with her head on the desk. "They let her go" whispered the Doctor, as he checked for a pulse. "She's alive". He looked at the computer screen, at the writing that she had typed. It was at least ten pages long. He printed the writing off and started to read it.

Amy, Rory and Jack walked up the stairs into the main part of the hub. The Doctor was sitting on a chair next to Hannah's desk. She had awoken now and was talking to Jodie and Gwen."Is everything ok?" Jack shouted, over to the Doctor. He looked up from the papers he was reading."Everything's fine now. We just had a bit of an incident that's all, but that's all sorted now I think." He said as he looked at Hannah. The doctor started reading again. "What's that?" Amy asked him. He looked up again and huffed."If you really must know Hannah was being controlled, that's the incident, and well she was being made to type this. It doesn't make any sense at all." He handed the papers to Jack and he screwed up his face in confusion."Your right. It doesn't make any sense." He handed the papers back to the Doctor."Maybe Hannah could read it, after all she did write it" Jack whispered to him. They both looked at Hannah. She turned to face them both. "Well of course I can read it". She announced, as she walked over. It was strange, as if she had known what they were talking about the whole time. "You need to look between the words and then re-arrange some of the letters. I'll arrange the letters so that you can read them easily." She placed her hand over the papers. A Blue electric sort of light came from her hand. The words danced around the page until they had re-arranged into understandable writing. The writing was no longer than a page long now. The Doctor snatched the paper out of her hand and started to read it aloud.

"The human race will surrender to us. If you don't then more of you will be taken for our purpose, starting with the woman under our control." He stopped reading and looked over to where Hannah had been standing just seconds ago. She was no longer there. "Hannah!" shouted the Doctor, as he looked around for her. Nothing, she wasn't there no more."They've taken her." He said with anger on his face. He jumped up from his chair. "We have no clues as to where she has gone." Amy took the papers from his hand and read through them looking for clues to where she had gone."Doctor. Oh yes we do." She said, as the Doctor snatched the papers off her. He smiled to himself and read through the she's clever. Hannah left us the co-ordinates for where she has gone." He raced over to the TARDIS and flung the doors open. Jack looked at him closely."Where are you going?" he asked. The Doctor turned around and faced him. "I'm going to find her and whoever else has disappeared." He was about to step inside when Amy shouted over to him. "You're not going without us Doctor." He looked at Amy and then Rory. He finally looked at Jack, and edged closer to the door."Look after them" he said to him, as he stepped inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Amy ran forward but it was already too late. The TARDIS was fading away.

Somewhere far in space, a large metal space station, drifted slowly. Several spacecraft landed inside the huge lump of metal. Lights flickered on the outside of the ship. What was this ship and who did it belong to?

Far away in another part of space, the TARDIS drifted, getting closer and closer to the co-ordinates Hannah had left. The Doctor dashed around the consol, pushing buttons and pulling leavers. He noticed Hannah's laptop laying on the consol, and looked at the screen. The background was a picture of her in a summers dress. The sun was shining and she was smiling, her teeth showing. She wasn't alone, she was with a young girl aged 15, in human years, she was also smiling too. The Doctor took a step away from the laptop screen. "Don't worry Hannah, I'm on my way."

In a small dark room, on the mysterious space ship, a teleport machine buzzed into life. The room may have been dark, but there was in that room. Something cold and metal. The teleport machine beeped and from out of nowhere appeared Hannah. She was unconscious, but alive. A humanoid figure stepped forward, its feet tapping loudly on the metal floor. No details on this figure could be seen, only the faint outline. There wasn't just one of the figures. Out of the shadows several others moved forward. The figure closest to the teleport devise started to speak."Take her to the cells" it ordered in metallic voice. It echoed throughout the room. When the figure was speaking, a blue light flashed in time to what was being said. From behind the figure came another metallic voice."We obey" it shouted, and marched closer towards Hannah.

In Torchwood, everyone was sitting around. They didn't know what to do. Gwen was looking at CCTV footage of the vault. She was looking at the young woman. She was sat on what looked like a stone bed, humming a little tune quietly to herself. Suddenly she was gone. "Jack!" shouted Gwen. He rushed over to see what had happened. "I'm calling the Doctor" He said.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor was sitting on a little seat next to the consol. All he could think about was Hannah. He kept looking at the laptop screen, at the background. Who was the young girl that was with her? He wondered. A thought came into his head. "Hmm I wonder" he said aloud, still looking at the laptop screen, at the image.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the spaceship the lights were dim, as if there was a power failure. The ship was in need of repairs. Wires hung from the ceiling and steam occasionally came from pipes. One of the dark corridors led into a large room. This large room was full of prison cells. There were people inside the many cells. In one of the cells, Hannah lay, still unconscious, on the floor. She was surrounded by two other people. One of them, a man wearing a blue pinstriped suit and red converse shoes, sat next to her, along with a young girl that had the same colour hair as Hannah. She looked at her and then the man."Is she going to be alright?" the young girl asked. He pulled a stethoscope out of his jacket pocket, and held it to Hannah's chest. "That's strange" he said to himself. "I wonder." He moved the stethoscope from left to right. He looked up in amazement."She has a binary vascular system, basically she has two hearts. She's a Time Lord." He looked shocked. Hannah started to stir; her eyes slowly began to open. "Oh hello" she said as she looked up at the man and the young girl. The man grabbed her hand and helped her to sit up. The young girl hugged Hannah tightly."I'm glad you found me." She said. The man ruffled up his crazy brown hair and looked at her. "You're a Time Lord, a female Time Lord. This is amazing." The young girl let her go. "His name is the Doctor" she said, looking at him. Hannah looked at him and listened to the sound of his heart beat. "If you're the Doctor, then why can I only hear one heart beating not two?" he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. He looked at her."I'm half human. I was created by a human, Time Lord biological metacrisis." He said. Hannah took her hand off his chest. "Well you're still the Doctor, be it human or Time Lord." She smiled at him.

Inside the TARDIS the phone was ringing. The Doctor walked over, wondering whether to pick it up or not. He decided to pick it up. "Hullo" he said. There was silence for a few seconds until a voice came from the other end. "Ah Doctor, your still in the TARDIS. Well I'm calling to tell you that the woman that was in the vault has disappeared." The Doctor thought to himself before answering."Ok Jack" he said, leaning against the consol. He twiddled with the phone cord. "And also…" the phone went dead, but a noise as if the phone had been dropped could be heard. Another voice came from the end."Doctor" it was Amy. "Jack has disappeared. It was as if he had been teleported." The Doctor went silent for a second before answering, "Ok Amy. Tell Jodie she's in charge till I can bring everyone back. You got that?" he put the phone down, as the TARDIS was arriving at the spaceship.

In a small, dark and almost cupboard like room, the TARDIS materialised. The doors slowly creaked open and the Doctor popped his head around them. It was clear. He stepped out and then wished he hadn't. This cupboard like room was in fact a storage area. A storage area storing hundreds of cybermen, and they were waking up. "Halt", one of them shouted, "You are a prisoner of the Cybermen. You will be taken with the others." It marched towards the Doctor, shouting at him to "Move".

At the cells some cybermen had come to take some of the prisoners away. A cyberman came to Hannah's cell and unlocked the door. It grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and started to drag her away."No" shouted Hannah. She moved closer to the cyberman. "Leave Chloe alone. Take me instead." The cyberman listened and let go of Chloe. It then went over to Hannah and grabbed her by the shoulders. They walked out of the cell, door locking behind them. Hannah turned to face Chloe. She mouthed "I'm sorry" to her. "Tell the Doctor, when he comes, I love him." she was dragged through a door, knowing that she may never see them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Twenty minutes had passed since Hannah had been dragged away. A cyberman had entered the cell block with the Doctor. The cell that the human doctor and Chloe was opened, and the Doctor thrown in. the door locked behind him. The Doctor neatened himself out and walked over to introduce himself to the others. "Hello I'm the Doctor. And you are?" he asked as he shook hands with each person."I'm Chloe" the young girl said. He looked at her carefully and then realized "You're the girl on the background of Hannah's laptop, which reminds me I don't suppose you've seen her have you?" The human Doctor stepped forward, looking straight at him."They've taken her" he said. The Doctor looked at him and then noticed who he was."Hold on your me, well I was you. Hold on, no, wait you're the human Time Lord biological metacrisis." The human Doctor nodded. "Look shouldn't we be thinking about saving Hannah, after all she is a Time Lord in trouble." Chloe nodded and then looked at the Doctor. He smiled at her and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Let's go and get her" he said.

In a dark room with a small, but dim green light, several cybermen had gathered around a large table with straps. Strapped to the table was Hannah. She had just awoken, from when the cyberman had darted her, to make her sleep, and had a splitting headache. Two cybermen were talking to each other close by. "The devise has been installed and is working. The female is ready to be converted." Both cybermen put their hand on their chest plate, as if they were saluting each other. Then they walked towards the table and undid the straps, which held Hannah's arms and legs to it."You will follow" one of them ordered. She sat up and slid off the table, then followed the cyberman out of the room.

In the corridor, water dripped from metal pipes that were attached to the ceiling. The metal flooring clunked under Hannah's and the cyberman's feet. They were walking close to the room that Chloe and the human Doctor were in, and now also the Doctor, but she didn't know that. She continued to follow the cyberman along. "I've got to get out of here" she thought to herself. Hannah had a thought and decided to quietly sneak away. She hid behind a large metal crate that was lingering in the corridor, and hoped that the cyberman hadn't seen her slip away. She made sure no cybermen were around before moving towards the cell block.

Outside the cell block, two cybermen were guarding the entrance. Hannah hid around the corner for a bit. She needed to distract them or do something. Then she had a thought. She had a gift, a gift that no one else had. She stepped out from her hiding spot.

Inside the room, the Doctor had managed to use his sonic screwdriver to open the cell door. There were no cybermen inside the room so they were safe. Chloe froze in her tracks, listening. "What's that noise?" she asked. The noise was coming from the other side of the entrance of the cell block. There was a little window in the door. The Doctor looked through it to see that on the other side of the door was Hannah. She was using all her strength to kill two cybermen who had been guarding the entrance. Electric bolts came from her hands, short circuiting the cybermen. From her pocket she pulled out what looked like a lightsabour. She cut through the chest plates, straight into what would have been there hearts, if they had any. From behind her came another cyberman, only this time it was with Jack. She turned to face it. Suddenly she dropped to the floor, like a stone. From what the Doctor had seen it looked like the cyberman had shot her. The Cyberman stepped forward, still pointing its gun at her. It said something, but the Doctor couldn't make out what was said. Hannah slid her weapon along the floor, and Jack picked it up. He pressed a button and a purple light buzzed from the end. He waved it at the cyberman, striking it in the chest. It dropped to the floor.

The Doctor opened the door and rushed over to Hannah. Chloe was in tears. She held her hand tightly and hugged her."Doctor, get her into the cell block, other Doctor help me with these. We need to get them out of sight." Jack said, pointing at the cybermen that lay lifeless. He started to drag one of them and the human Doctor helped. The Doctor picked up Hannah and took her into the cell placed her inside the cell he had managed to get them out of. Tears started to gather in his eyes. She wiped them away as they dripped down his face, and off of his nose. He cradled her in his arms. Suddenly she let out a roar of pain."Ahhhh!" She clenched her stomach. She moved her hand away and saw that blood was coated on her hands. The Doctor slowly lifted her t-shirt, to see where she was bleeding from. He was shocked to see that a devise had been attached to her stomach. His sonic was out in a flash, trying to remove the devise. It was no use, "Damm, it's deadlocked" he said. Hannah reached into her jacket and pulled out her own sonic. Chloe looked at her then the Doctor. He took her sonic from her hand. "It's deadlocked it won't work. Unless." He used her sonic. It took a while to remove the devise, but it worked. She was still bleeding from where the devise had punctured her skin. "Human Doctor I need your tie." He shouted over to him. Chloe went and fetched the tie and brought it back to the Doctor. He tied it around Hannah and used a handkerchief to soak up the blood.

Jack and the human Doctor had finished dragging the dead cybermen into a dark, empty cell. From out in the metal corridor, the sound of metal feet marching could be heard, coming towards them."Cybermen they're coming" said Chloe looking scared. The Doctor looked at Hannah then at the others. "We need to arm ourselves." Said Jack, as he paced the cell. Hannah struggled to sit up, but eventually did so. She looked at him and said "No." Jack looked at her then realised what she was thinking. "You're weak, don't try anything until you have gained strength." She looked at him and then somehow managed to stand up. "I'm fine Jack, now trust me. I've got a plan, now stay in the cell and act normal." She suddenly changed into a cyberman right in front of their eyes. "WOW cool." Said Chloe. The Doctor looked at her, slowly nodding his head. "Wow, impressive. Hold on if you have healed yourself then doesn't that mean your regeneration has started?" She didn't answer; all she did was walk out of the cell and closed the door. She walked towards the main entrance of the cell block and stood looking into the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several cybermen came around the corner, staring straight at cyberman Hannah. "Where is cyberman 6231?" one of them asked. She had to think of something fast. Then she randomly said "Cyberman 6231 has gone to help find the chosen one." She said suddenly feeling wobbly. The cybermen carried on around the corner, the way they were heading. Hannah walked back through the door, stumbling on the way in.

She changed back into her normal form, and opened the cell door. The Doctor rushed out, just in time to catch her from falling onto the floor. "Her body must be healing itself. Or the cyberman deleted her." A cyberman suddenly appeared at the door. Jack grabbed hold of the weapon Hannah had earlier. The Cyberman shouted "Stop" and then removed the helmet. It was Jodie. "How did you get here?" Jack asked in amazement. She looked at him. "Well one minute I was in Torchwood, and then suddenly here I am dressed, as a cyberman and being told to come to this exact location." The human Doctor looked at the Doctor, and then they both looked at Hannah. "She brought you here. So you can distract the cybermen that's it!" shouted the Doctor realising Hannah's plan. He looked at her."We need to get her into the TARDIS. Also I need to find out what this thing is and what it has done to her." He said as he held up the devise, that had once been attached to Hannah's stomach."Let's move" said Jack, grabbing hold of Chloe's and Jodie's hands.

No cybermen walked the corridors so getting to the TARDIS was easy. But how many cybermen were in the cupboard like room, that the Doctor had parked the TARDIS in? That was the tricky bit. That had reached the door to the cupboard like room. Jodie, still dressed as a cybermen, put the helmet back on. She opened the door and walked in.

There seemed to be no cybermen inside, but it was hard to tell. The power in the room had almost completely gone, and the only light was that of the TARDIS. Jodie crept around. It seemed that all the cybermen had left. She moved towards the door she had come through. "All clear" she said, opening the door to call the others in. They quickly rushed in, as the sound of foot prints could be heard, coming from in the distance.

Doctor tried his best to retrieve the TARDIS key from his pocket, while still holding on to Hannah. He retrieved the key and placed it in the lock. The door opened and they stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor walked Hannah over to the chair by the consol, and sat her down. She wasn't feeling at all great. The Doctor removed the devise from his pocket and placed it on the consol. The human Doctor was interested in what he was doing. Chloe sat next to Hannah and hugged her tightly. Jack and Jodie watched the two Doctors, as they plugged wires into the devise. "Ahha!" the Doctor shouted, as the screen of the scanner showed an image of the devise along with information, of what the devise is. He read it closely."They were converting you" he said looking at Hannah. He whipped his sonic and used it to scan her. He looked from his sonic to her and back. "Well the devise has done no harm but…" He gulped "….my sonic has picked up, that, you, your dieing. That's why your weak." He looked every inch the age he was. Over 900 years of time and space, could be seen in the sadness of his face. Chloe hugged Hannah tighter. The doctor moved towards her, and saw the sadness in Chloe's eyes. He looked at Hannah, then turned to jack."Can we have some time to talk alone please?" he said. Chloe let go of Hannah and walked off with Jack, Jodie and the human Doctor. Once they had left the Doctor hugged Hannah tightly. Several tears fell down his face. "You can regenerate yeah. You're going to be fine." He grabbed hold of her hand. It was glowing ever so slightly.

"It's starting" she said, as she looked into his eyes."You should have worked it out by now" she said. The Doctor looked at her confused. "Worked out what?" he said, looking into her eyes. "Worked out who Chloe really is. That's why she is so attached to me." She said. The glow coming from Hannah was getting brighter. She was now able to stand and had walked over to the consol. The Doctor was trying to tie up all the loose ends, working out the truth of who Chloe really was.

Hannah's head was tilted backwards. Her face and hands were overwhelmed by the regeneration energy. The glow swirled around the consol, before disappearing completely. The Doctor stared at her. She hadn't changed at all. She had only healed herself. "But how" he said still staring at her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I didn't want to change. I love the way I look." She said as she grabbed his hands."I wish I could do that" he said. Hannah leant closer, as if about to kiss him. "You can, but only if you want to" she whispered, as she placed a small crystal object into the palm of his hand. The Doctor looked at it and then noticed that Hannah had one around her neck. She tried to move away from him but the Doctor just pulled her closer. They kissed slowly.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently. Jack, Jodie, Chloe rushed into the control room. Hannah and the Doctor had stopped kissing by the time the human Doctor had made his way down the stairs. "What was that?" he asked. The Doctor was rushing around the consol looking for the answer. Hannah closed her eyes. "The Cybermen have captured the TARDIS." She said, opening her eyes. They all looked at her. How did she know? Then the Doctor remembered."Of course, you can see what's going on outside." She nodded. The TARDIS shook again. Jack held on to Chloe, who nearly fell over. "Well we've stopped" Jack said. Hannah closed her eyes, then opened them quickly. She looked nervous."They've taken the TARDIS to the nearest chamber, to the cyberqueen's main chamber." She started walking towards the door. The Doctor ran to her and grabbed her hand "What are you doing? There could be tones of cybermen out there." She nodded and shook his hand away. She walked to the door, opened it and stepped out. The Doctor shouted at her"NO!" But it was too late, she had walked right out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Outside the door, there was no cybermen. She stood at the closed TARDIS door for a bit. "Hmm strange" she thought. She took a couple of steps until suddenly a cybermen appeared from around the corner. "Halt. You are the chosen one." It shouted. Hannah nodded. "Yeah sorry, I got lost but I'm here now. So come on then, take me to your leader." She said, smiling at the cybermen. It walked her away from the TARDIS. She had guessed that the Doctor was watching on the scanner, so she gave a slight nod, as the cybermen lead her away.

The cybermen lead her along, a long corridor that had a red light glowing, from up ahead. From what she could see Hannah was entering the chamber of the cyberqueen, where the cyberqueen was. She was nervous, but knew that if anything were to happen in her effort to stop the cybermen, then the Doctor would save her. She could hear the voice of a cybermen over a speaker. "All cybermen, report to the chamber of the cyberqueen." It echoed along the corridor. Hannah was now entering the room.

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor had heard message from the cybermen, then realised that Jodie was still dressed as a cybermen. "You could follow the cybermen and find Hannah." he said with a slightly unsure look on his face. Jack pulled out of his pocket a small box containing contact lenses. He looked from the Doctor to Jodie.

"You remember how to use these right" he said. Jodie nodded and put the contacts in. "Contacts! What are they going to do?" said the Doctor. Jack moved over to Hannah's laptop and logged on to the Torchwood system. "Well these contact lenses are a camera. Also we can talk to her by typing a message. Hannah had been working on them, adapting them, making them better." Said Jack. He started typing a message, to see if the contacts were working. She placed the helmet on and held her thumbs up, to say that she had received Jack's message. He walked over to her, kissed the forehead of helmet and mouthed "I love you", so that the Doctor or the human Doctor couldn't see. She nodded as if to say "I love you too" and walked out of the TARDIS doors.

In the chamber of the cyberqueen, dozens of cybermen marched in groups. Two cybermen walked over to the cybermen that had brought Hannah into the chamber. Hannah stood, looking around her. "So where is she then? Stretching her legs?" smiled Hannah. Two cybermen restrained her. She struggled, trying to get out of their grasp. "Get off of me!" she shouted, as they dragged her towards a large metal chair, with straps. She was forced into the seat and the straps clipped around her hands and feet. She struggled trying to break free. She was scared now. "DOCTOR!" she shouted, just as a cyberman entered the room. Hannah had guessed that it could be Jodie. She hoped it was her. If it was, how was she supposed to know? They all looked the same.

Suddenly the sound of machinery buzzed into life. Hannah looked up to see that she was sitting in the cyberqueen. She was the brain. One of the cybermen, who had forced her into the seat, forced her head forward, so that she was no longer looking up. "No you can't do this." she shouted, as a bronze headset came down, from above. It clamped around her head. A sudden rush of energy went into her head. Wires were shot into her skin, making blood trickle down her arms. She blanked out. One of the cybermen that had come from the large group stepped forward. It placed it hand on its chest. "The cyberqueen is born" it shouted, echoing throughout the room.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor, Jack, the human Doctor and Chloe had seen what was going on. The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop the cybermen and save Hannah. He rushed over to the door. "Where are you going?" Jack asked, pulling out his gun ready to follow him. The Doctor turned to face him, looking sad. "I'm going after Hannah and you can't stop me" he said opening the door and rushing out. Jack started to follow, and then turned around. "Chloe stay here with the human Doctor. Trust me Hannah will be fine." He rushed after the Doctor and slammed the door shut behind him. Chloe sat on the consol chair. She thought to herself. "I need to do something but what?" Then she remembered, she was unlike any girl her age. She knew what to do. She picked up one of the floor panels and moved it aside. She rummaged until she found a large box. The human Doctor watched as she pulled the box out of

the hole in the floor. There was a note stuck to the top of the box. Chloe read it to herself.

"Chloe, I hope you remember how to use this as my life, or so many other lives are depending on you. You must only use it if necessary as there is a chance that you are not yet strong enough to harness the power of the time vortex. I love you my child. Hannah."

Chloe looked up, a tear trickling down her face, and then she looked back at the box. She opened it.

The corridors, Jack and the Doctor were walking down, were silent. "All of the cybermen must be where Hannah is." Said Jack, hoping Jodie was alright. The Doctor nodded. They were getting pretty close to the chamber of the cyberqueen. The Doctor looked nervous. "I just hope Hannah's alright.

Inside the chamber Hannah had awoken. She could see that hundreds of cybermen were all-around her, shouting to her "All hail the cyberqueen." Then she realised, that she was the cyberqueen. She couldn't move, as she was still strapped to the chair. She still felt the same as before, but how? Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, over by the door, behind some cybermen, Jack and the Doctor stood there watching. All of the cybermen stared at Hannah, waiting for her to talk. She had to talk sometime. "My people" she said in a metallic voice. "I have risen, and now it is time, time for us to upgrade. There will be a new army of

cybermen, my cybermen, my army." One of the cybermen stepped forward. "Negative. Upgrade failed, you will be removed from the machine and deleted." It started to move closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Suddenly a burst of orange energy came from above the cyberqueen. It disintegrated into the air. Many other cybermen stepped forwards. "You will obey me" Hannah shouted at the advancing cybermen. They froze in their tracks. She looked at the cybermen."You will release me, let me walk." One of the cybermen that had been standing in front of the Doctor marched towards the chair. It stood by her side. Hannah had a vague idea that the cyberman next to her was in fact Jodie.

The Doctor knew that he had to make a dash towards Hannah. He ran only a few inches before being grabbed by a cyberman. Jack was also grabbed and brought forward to where the Doctor was. "Bring them to me" Hannah ordered two cybermen. She smiled slightly, as the cybermen shoved the Doctor and Jack towards her.

Jack and the Doctor stood in front of her. She mouthed something along the lines of"I've got a plan". The Doctor whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket, and waved it at Hannah. He checked the readings "You can be removed from the machine safely." He whispered. More bursts of orange energy came from above the cybermen."That will be Chloe and the human Doctor" Hannah said smiling, as more cybermen disintegrated. A long rope was thrown down from above, and Chloe slid down it, followed by the human Doctor. The cybermen marched forwards, towards them. Still firing orange bursts of energy, Chloe walked forwards. Several of the cybermen were firing back at them. She ducked and rolled, while still firing at the cybermen. The Doctor took his sonic out of his jacket and aimed it at the straps holding Hannah in the chair. Deadlocked.

Hannah was getting frustrated, as Chloe was in danger and she need to do something. The Doctor reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out her sonic screwdriver. He waved it around. The straps released he arms and legs, but wires still attached to her to the pulled them out of her skin. Blood came from where the wires had been, and she stumbled out of the chair.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Self destruct in 200 seconds." Chloe turned around to see Hannah stumbling towards her, blood drip, drip, dripping onto the floor. The Doctor grabbed hold of Hannah and shouted at Chloe to look out. It was too late, she had dropped to the floor in pain. She looked up to see a cyberman, towering above her. She could feel herself slipping away. "Noooo!" Hannah shouted, looking at her turning paler and paler. She tried to free herself from the Doctor's grasp, but he held onto her saying "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. We need to get out of here." Jack picked up Chloe's weapon, and fired along with the human Doctor at the cybermen. Jodie looked at the Doctor. "What happened to all the people who went missing or died?" asked Jodie, still dressed as a cyberman. The Doctor was dragging Hannah, who was now crying, out of the chamber, when the Doctor finally answered "Don't worry; they should be all back safe and alive. They never disappeared, only we know what happened. Oh and maybe the Torchwood team." Jack and the human Doctor followed, defending the rear.

Blood still dripped from Hannah's skin, leaving a trail of blood, leading all the way to the TARDIS. She was losing a lot of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once they were inside, the Doctor sat Hannah on the consol chair, wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and turned to the consol. He was about to set the co-ordinates when the human Doctor appeared from the other side of the consol. He looked at him. "You see to Hannah. Don't worry, I can fly this thing." The Doctor nodded and turned back to Hannah. He slid her off of the seat and they both walked up a stairway, towards a medical bay.

The TARDIS dematerialised from the exploding cybership. The whole ship was ripped apart, large fragments being flown off into deep space. No cybermen could have survived that, surely.

Inside the TARDIS medical bay, the Doctor bandaged Hannah's wounds. She had lost a lot of blood and so wasn't feeling great. He held her hands in his and looked at her. She was still crying and was trying to turn away from him. He put one hand on her cheek and moved her head back towards him. "There's no need to be embarrassed." She grabbed the hand that was on his face and moved it away. She got up from the medical table that she had been sitting on, and walked towards the door. The Doctor got up, grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him."Who was she? Chloe, who was she?" he said, fearing he may already know the answer. A tear trickled down her face and she wiped it away. Hannah looked at the Doctor then looked down. "She… she was…. Our daughter." She let go of his hand and ran out of the room. The Doctor was shocked and felt he would follow her, but he didn't. He sniffed and could feel his eyes watering. He tried not to cry, but the occasional tear rolled down his cheek, dropping off the end of his nose. He wiped them away and made his way back towards the consol room.

The TARDIS was materialising when the Doctor reached the consol room. "Torchwood, Earth, 22nd June 2011" announced the human Doctor, making his way towards the doors. He gestured for Jack and Jodie to go out of the door first. He flung open the door and they stepped outside.

Gwen, Hollie, Samantha, Amy and Rory crowded round the TARDIS, when Jack, Jodie, the human Doctor and the Doctor emerged from the inside. "Where's Hannah?" Samantha asked just before spotting the human Doctor. He looked at her and edged closer."She's inside the TARDIS." He answered, as he eyed her up. The Doctor interrupted."Well sorry to interrupt, but we must dash, things to do, places to go." He looked over at Amy and Rory. They made their way towards the TARDIS door, and entered. The Doctor looked at Jodie and Jack before stepping into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him. It faded away, then Jack realised that he was holding Jodie's hand. He didn't know whether to let go or not. Jodie edged closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

In the TARDIS, Hannah had joined Amy, Rory and the Doctor in the consol room. She stood quietly flicking, switches and pressing buttons. Amy could tell something was wrong. "Have you two been fighting?" She said as she looked from Hannah to the Doctor and back again. The Doctor shook his head. "No everything's fine." He said knowing that it wasn't. He walked over to the consol screen, and checked the co-ordinates. Hannah looked up. "The co-ordinates are set for where your TARDIS is parked" She said."I'm leaving you there, if that's ok." She moved around the consol.

The TARDIS materialised right next to the Doctor's own TARDIS. It was in the middle of a small field, near the seaside town of Weston-super-Mare. The doors flung open and out firstly stepped the Doctor, followed by Amy and then Rory. He whipped the TARDIS key out of his jacket pocket, and placed it in the lock. He turned the key and opened the door. Amy and Rory said their goodbyes and then slowly made their way into the TARDIS. Hannah and the Doctor were now alone together. He walked forward towards her. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you soon. I'll visit you and we can talk." He was trying to make a sentence, but just couldn't get his words out. She smiled."Look, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Look you don't want to keep Amy and Rory waiting." He smiled and then pecked her lightly on the cheek, before turning around and walking into the TARDIS. The door creaked shut behind him. It faded away slowly, leaves blowing round and round like a carousel. Once the TARDIS had disappeared completely, Hannah stepped inside her TARDIS and dematerialised home.

Inside the Doctor's TARDIS, Amy and Rory stood whispering to each other. Rory nodded at her, and then they both moved towards the Doctor, who was sitting on the single consol chair. "Doctor" shouted Amy, as she moved closer to him. He looked at her."Doctor, I know you have feelings for Hannah and that you love her. So Rory and I have been talking and we think you should go to her. You can drop us home and you can spend time alone with Hannah. Is that ok?" He looked at her and nodded."Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked. Rory walked towards Amy."Yes we are sure. We should go and see our family anyway, but we might as well stay for a month or more perhaps," he said looking slightly at Amy. She agreed with what he said. The Doctor got up off the seat and moved over to the typewriter type object, and tapped out the Co-ordinates. He looked at Amy and Rory. "Next stop Leadworth." He shouted as he pulled the zigzag plotter and wacked a bell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In Leadworth, people chattered. The post office was open and there were still no ducks, on the duck pond. It was a sunny day; so many people were having a picnic on the grass. Just up the road, the TARDIS materialised. Amy popped her head around the door, making sure they were really in Leadworth. She then stepped out, Rory following. The Doctor also stepped out, but was soon told by Amy that he should go. "I can't leave without saying goodbye can I. Now you two; have fun doing whatever it is you do together. I shall see you whenever. I'll call you or send a message perhaps." He said looking at the two of them. Amy nodded at him. "Look Doctor, you had better be going. Don't want to keep her waiting do you?" she smiled, and then grabbed Rory's hand. The Doctor jumped into the TARDIS, waved goodbye and slammed the door shut. Amy and Rory watched as the TARDIS faded away. They walked away from where they had landed, and headed to the pub for an ice cold drink.

Hannah was at home, placing her horse back into the stable, after riding it around the large field. After she had done so, she made her way back to the house. She had barely got half way, when she could hear the familiar sound of engines. Just up ahead she could see a dark blue police public call box, fading into existence. She raced up the hill, just as the door opened. The Doctor's face popped out, looking around. One he had spotted Hannah running up the hill, he stepped out and shut the door. He held his hands out wide, as she crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. She also fell over and landed almost on top of him. They laughed and finally sat up."How late am I then?" the Doctor asked, looking at Hannah."Well I make it a month since our daughter passed away. So you're a month late." She laughed at him and stood up. She held her hand out to help the Doctor get to his feet. He took it and pulled himself up. They walked towards the house, hand in hand.

Once they had reached the house, Hannah pulled the key out of her jacket pocket. She put it in lock and turned it. The door clicked open and they stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

The Doctor was still amazed at the decor inside the house. It reminded him of their house back on Galifrey, but all that was now lost of course. Hannah walked towards the kitchen shouting to the Doctor "Tea? Coffee?" He followed her, trying to decide what to have."Coffee please" he told her. She nodded and turned the coffee machine on."I'm all out of jammy dodgers I'm afraid. I've got custard creams if that's ok." The Doctor looked at her, and then started fishing around in his pockets, as if looking for something. "Well it's a good job I brought some with me then." He said pulling a large packet of jammy dodgers out of his jacket pocket. She laughed, and then poured the coffee into two mugs."Milk? Sugar?" she asked. He nodded."Two sugars, that's how many you used to have?" he looked at her, and then opened the packet of jammy dodgers. "Yes, I still have two sugars, even though I have regenerated half a dozen times since we last met, back on Galifrey. Have you got a plate to put these on?" he asked. Hannah walked over to a small cupboard and opened the door. She pulled out a medium sized plate, decorated with hand painted flowers. She handed the plate to him and he looked closely at it."Did you paint this?" he asked her. She nodded and then pointed towards a small vase, sat on the window ledge. "Chloe painted that when I painted the plate. We took hours to paint them." The Doctor put the jammy dodgers on the plate and then took a closer look at the vase. Hannah handed him one of the mugs. "The images they're so realistic. The TARDIS, the time vortex, the monsters, they are brilliantly painted." He smiled and Hannah smiled too. She walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and sat down. The Doctor went over and joined her. "I only wish I could have known our daughter better." He said, grabbing a jammy dodger and placing the whole thing into his mouth."You are still a child inside" she said laughing at him. The Doctor looked at her. He only wished he had known Chloe a lot better. He could see how much Chloe looked like her mother. We wished he could have been around to his beautiful daughter growing up. And now she was gone. He picked up his coffee and sipped it slowly, so that it wouldn't burn his mouth.

Once the coffee had all gone, Hannah gathered the mugs and walked over to the sink. She washed them in the sink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor pick up another jammy dodger. She didn't say anything; she just continued to wash up. Once both mugs had been washed up, she turned to face him. He smiled and got up from his chair. Slowly walking over to her he asked "So what shall we do know then?" he whispered, kissing her neck lightly. "We could go out for a drive, or stay indoors and watch a film. I don't know really, unless you've got any other ideas." She sighed. The Doctor looked up at her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen.

He dragged her all the way outside, over to the TARDIS. "Come with me. I want you to come." He rummaged through his pocket until he found a green and gold bracelet."I never forgot you. I found this after the time war was over." He handed it to her and she placed it on her wrist. She smiled then went and kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips. She pulled away a little and then spoke."Come on then, let's go travelling." The Doctor pulled her closer and snogged her. She pulled the TARDIS key out of his jacket pocket and shoved it into the lock, while still stuck to his mouth. She flung the door open and dragged him inside. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them. The TARDIS faded away into thin air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A couple of months later, in Paris 2150, the Doctor and Hannah walked hand in hand down an alley. Chattering and laughing as they walked towards the TARDIS. They had been out to have a posh meal. They laughed at the way the waiters buzzed around the restaurant. They laughed at the way they would ask if you would like them to play a song, for you. They had requested that they play the song Let's Fly, by Rocketeer, to be played for them. After all it was their favourite song.

As they made their way back to the TARDIS, Hannah had a strange feeling that they were being followed. She didn't say anything. As they had reached the TARDIS doors, her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out just as the Doctor had opened the door. "You carry on; I've just got to take this. I'll be as quick as I can." she said kissing him on the lips. Once he had gone, out of the shadows came a voice. "Has he gone?" The figure shuffled forward, until some of the features could be seen. Hannah nodded. "He's gone, but whatever it is we must be quick." The figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing the same clothes as the Doctor apart from a Stetson on his head. The Stetson covered up his face. In his hand, he held a TARDIS blue envelope. He held it out. "Give this to the Doctor and tell him to do as it says." Hannah took the envelope and looked at the front then the back. A number one was clearly marked in white, on the back. She looked back up to see the man walking away. "Doctor!" She shouted. He turned around and finally disappeared completely. She looked back at the envelope, before turning around and walking into the TARDIS.

Hannah walked slowly towards the Doctor, who was standing at the consol. He looked at her then at the envelope in her hand. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the blue envelope. "This was given to me, to give to you." She said looking at him. He opened the envelope. He started to read it carefully. "Who's it from?" he asked her. She shrugged and moved closer to him. She looked at the text"Co-ordinates for Utah, America, in the year 1969." The Doctor said, looking at the paper, then the number on the back of the envelope. "One. What does that mean?" he wondered. Hannah thought to herself. "If it was the Doctor, then why was he giving co-ordinates to himself? Then she had a thought. Maybe it was the future Doctor or even the past. The Doctor had moved over to the consol, and was typing the co-ordinates. Hannah walked over. Looking at him, she said "So we're going then, to Utah in America." She flirted with him. He smiled and flicked the dematerialisation leaver. He faced her; still smiling "Yes we are indeed going to Utah, in America, in 1969, at approximately 8:30pm" she grabbed his hands and pulled him a little closer. She kissed him silently. He loved the way that she kissed him, the feel of her tongue on his teeth. She pulled away a little and whispered "We've still got plenty of time." They ran out of the consol room, up a flight of stairs.

All was silent in the consol room, the TARDIS made her way slowly through the vortex, towards its destination. The central column rising and falling, the sound of the engines breathing echoed around the room. Soon the TARDIS would land in Utah and the Doctor, along with Hannah would be involved in an epic event, in history


End file.
